fairy_one_piece_tail_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds (ギルド, Girudo) are the types of organization in Fiore, characterised by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild. ".''" :—About Guilds. Overview There are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. A Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about Independent Guilds, though it appears that they can do anything they please as long as the Magic Council doesn't disapprove of the actions. Aside from Magic Guilds, there are variety of other guilds, such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, and even bandit guilds. Happy once implied that there are workmen guilds, too. Mavis Vermilion also once mentioned that there are also combat and industrial guilds dotting the countryside. In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Berries. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; Independent guilds likewise fight illicit guilds. In the past, Guild Wars were common as Legal Guilds fought over commercial rights, land and establishments. A the end of the Second Trade War, the Magic Council passed the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty that forbids all acts of aggression against other guilds. The total number of guilds in the continent of Ishgar is 500. In comparison, the Western Continent has 730 guilds (including Dark Guilds) which have also united into a single, centralized and militaristic Alvarez Empire. Government The main power in the Kingdom of Fiore is the King and his Government. Under his order is the 'Magic Council, which enforces rules over the guilds to uphold lawful employment of Mages and the enforcement of appropriate conduct. When Guilds cause destruction or other disturbances to the peace, it is the responsibility of the Magic Council to reprimand them. The Council is made up of very powerful Mages, some of whom have the power to legalize or disband Guilds. Organization Legal Guilds are those guilds which are recognized by the Magic Council and most have strong connections to multiple other legal guilds. Guild Masters form a body called the Local Guild Master League and they meet for various purposes. There is currently more than one league in Fiore. The hierarchy within Guilds typically has three tiers. The guildmaster is the single most influential mage within the guild. Under the master are the S-Rank wizards, who have authority to undertake S-Rank jobs. Mages are the common rank, and are not allowed to accept S-Rank jobs without and S-Rank mage with them. There are usually many teams formed within guilds; these teams are composed of various members of their Guild and can vary in strength. A team is a small clique of members within a guild who frequently undertake the same jobs together. In the Fairy Tail guild, the self proclaimed strongest team consists of Natsu and Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza. Guild Ranks Guild Master A Guild Master is a Mage who is the head of the guild that he or she is affiliated with. Typically, Guild Masters are very powerful, often being the strongest Mage in their guilds. Occasionally, they are even members of the Ten Wizard Saints, as with the case of Makarov Dreyar. As the heads of their own respective guilds, they virtually have complete authority over their subordinates, and can thus dictate their actions. As such, they are able to excommunicate members of their guilds or even reappoint them as an official member, as seen with Laxus. They also have the power to decide who the next master of the guild will be. S-Class Mages An S-Class Mage is a powerful Mage that is recognized by the Guild Master and is able to undertake S-Class Jobs. The jobs they take are so dangerous that even the simplest mistake can cost them their life. However, the pay for S-Class Jobs is good. The overall strength of S-Class Mages differs from guild to guild. In some instances, an S-Class Mage is considered the strongest within their respective guilds, as with the case of Jura. Mages Mages are simply users of Magic that are able to undertake Jobs. Regular Mages are not allowed to undertake S-Class Jobs unless they are under the supervision of an S-Class Mage. However, it is possible for them to become an S-Class Mage. Fairy Tail’s guild is known to have a special tournament to decide whether or not a Mage can be promoted. No other known events have been seen or mentioned with other guilds. List of Guilds Legal Guild Name * '''Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail is currently the most powerful guild in Fiore. This guild is greatly disliked by the Magic Council because of the destructive nature of its members. Fairy Tail allied with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter so that they could defeat Oración Seis, one of three Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance. After learning the lost its status as the top guild in Fiore during the absence of a team that went to Tenrou, the guild has decided to regain their title as strongest guild by entering the X707 Grand Magic Games. Two teams were sent to represent Fairy Tail and both managed to pass the Preliminaries. Guild Master: Erza Scarlet. Status: Active. * Sabertooth: It is formerly the most powerful guild in Fiore, having gained five powerful members in the past years. Sabertooth participated in the Grand Magic Games of X707 and their representative team was able to place first in the preliminaries. Guild Master: Sting Eucliffe. Status: Active. * Twilight Ogre: Representative Guild in Magnolia Town. They were one of the many guilds who participated in the X707 Grand Magic Games, but were also among the majority who did not manage to move past the Preliminary round. Guild Master: Banaboster. Status: Active. * Lamia Scale: Formerly the second strongest guild in Fiore, not much is known about this guild except that they allied with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter to defeat the Oración Seis, one of the three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance. Guild Master: Ooba Babasaama. Status: Active. * Blue Pegasus: One of the top guilds in Fiore, the guild is mostly a guild for women and effeminate males known for having beautiful members. Blue Pegasus allied with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to defeat the Oración Seis, one of the three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance. Guild Master: Bob. Status: Active. * Quatro Cerberus: A guild lead by former Fairy Tail member, Goldmine. Members of this guild are known for their eccentricity, and most wear spiked collars, a reference to their guild's name. Quatro Cerberus participated in the Grand Magic Games of X707, placing 7th in the Preliminaries. Guild Master: Goldmine. Status: Active. * Mermaid Heel: An all-female guild. They participated in the Grand Magic Games of X707 and placed 6th in the Preliminaries. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Raven Tail: Raven Tail is a powerful Guild that was founded by Makarov's son, Ivan. It was formerly a Dark Guild the past but was approved by the Magic Council a few years later. Raven Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games of X707 and placed 3rd in the preliminaries. Guild Master: Ivan Dreyar. Status: Dissolved. * Titan Nose: Nothing is known about this guild except that Bora is a former member and that Nalshe Mikagura is a current one. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Orochi's Fin: Orochi's Fin is a Legal Guild operating in the kingdom of Fiore as long as until X705, and are sworn rivals of Lamia Scale. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. *'Phoenix Grave': Nothing is known about this guild except that Mace Orlando is a member. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Scarmiglione: The winner of the X705 Grand Magic Games, defeating Dullahan Head. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Dullahan Head: A guild that competed in the X705 Grand Magic Games, losing to Scarmiglione. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Dwarf Gear: A guild that competed in the X705 Grand Magic Games. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Gramlush: Nothing is known about this guild except that Bomb Sentense and Elena Alteria are members. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Hound Holy: Nothing is known about this guild except that Reisha Whiteday and Bernicka Rilafille are members. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Mount Altana Guild: A guild located somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Carbuncle: A powerful guild from the Principality of Veronica. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Phantom Lord: Once, Phantom Lord was the most powerful Magic guild in Fiore but over time, Fairy Tail started gaining recognition until both guilds became the signature guilds of Fiore. The guild master, Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, then instigated a guild war with Fairy Tail out of jealousy. After Phantom Lord was defeated, the Magic Council dissolved the guild and stripped Jose of his positions. Guild Master: Jose Porla. Status: Disbanded. * Cait Shelter: This guild sent delegates to participate in the alliance against the Dark Guild, Oración Seis. After all the members of the Oración Seis were defeated and Nirvana was destroyed, the guild master Roubaul revealed that the guild never truly existed and that its members were all spirits of the Nirvit. Roubaul used his Illusion to create the guild and its members for Wendy and Carla after he was left to take care of Wendy. Guild Master: Roubaul. Status: Never Existed. * Red Lizard: This was a guild operating in Tenrou Island, inside the kingdom of Fiore, in X679. Guild Master: Zeeself. Status: Dissolved. Independent Guilds * Crime Sorcière: An independent guild formed by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy after Jellal was freed from Impel Down. The guild works to eradicate evil brought forth by Dark Guilds and Zeref, but also to redeem the members of their dark pasts. Crime Sorcière is noteworthy to have eradicated several Dark Guilds in the following absence of the Team Tenrou. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. Other Guilds * Southern Wolves: A mercenary guild. The Southern Wolves mainly use martial arts and counter Magic spells to defeat Mages. Their Guild leader is a person called Mama who was mentioned but never seen. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Unnamed Rogue Guild: Not much is known about this guild, except that two thugs who from here, were sexually assaulting Lucy. A mission was given to capture these two which Loke had accepted. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Love & Lucky:A merchants guild. Not much is known about the guild except that Lucy Heartfilia's parents once worked at the guild and they named Lucy after they saw that the "k" in "Lucky" had fallen down from the sign. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Unnamed Bandit Guild: Not much is known about this guild of bandits, except that they were hired by Arcadios to capture Lucy during X707 Grand Magic Games. Members wear masks covering the upper part of the face and use guns as weapons. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. * Sylph Labyrinth: A treasure hunter guild. It has existed since X686, three members tried to retrieve the Eternal Flame in X707. Guild Master: Unknown. Status: Active. External Links * Guilds - A Wikipedia article about Piracy. * Guilds - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia * ... References Site Navigation *... Category:Guilds Category:Important Terms